Woo Him
by soundofsnow
Summary: Yuffie finally forces the usually stoic hunk of meat to finally profess his love to a certain blonde. Strifehart. LeonxCloud...Slight Soroku. One-Shot


**A/N:** This is a super cheesy one-shot. I saw a movie and this song was just so sweet. Song is owned by the original artist. Cover done nicely by Twenty One Pilots. If someone drew this into a little comic...I'd die happy...

* * *

Leon Leonhart was hopelessly and undoubtedly in love with Cloud Strife. The one man that he could picture himself loving unconditionally with his whole being. He sighed to himself as he walked down the halls of his school. Until he was abruptly stopped by none other than Yuffie Kisaragi. She stared up at him expectantly.

"Um, hi?"

"You have to woo him!"

"What?"

"You have to woo the Cloudster."

"How do you know I like him? What if I don't?"

"Please Squally, of course I know. You can't deny it."

"Damn it." He grumbled.

"So you do like him!" She giggled.

"Why you little..." He sighed. "I can't do it."

"Yes you can."

"But I don't know how!"

"I know you can play the guitar. That includes the ukulele."

"But that doesn't mean I know how to sing."

"Oh, please, you sing good. I've heard you plenty of times."

"But….how?...I only sing in the shower…."

"The Great Ninja Yuffie has her ways. Would you like to know how?" she grinned.

"..." Leon deadpanned at the girl. "Forget I even asked."

"Thought so. Now you are going to serenade him." she demanded.

"But."

"Stop with the buts Leon. You're a man aren't you? So use the pair you've got and just do it."

"What if he doesn't like me back?"

"Trust me he will." Yuffie assured him.

"Fine, but you can't interfere."

"Cross my heart and hope to die. Now you are going to serenade him tonight." The bell rang indicating the start of next period. "Good luck lover boy." She stated hurrying up to her next class. Leon did the same albeit pinching the bridge of his nose.

That night, Leon snuck over to Cloud's house, standing under his window. He threw a small pebble at it. After waiting a moment he threw another as Cloud didn't open his window. After several attempts the window finally opened, revealing Sora.

"Sora!? What the hell are you doing here?" He hissed.

"Leon? Oh shit." He then laughed nervously. "Shhh, you'll wake up Roxas."

"You and Roxas?" Leon quirked an eyebrow at his younger brother.

"Hahaha...yeah." He stated rubbing the back of his neck.

"I thought this was Cloud's room...and good for you." Leon stated.

"Thanks. And nope, Cloud's window is on the far right. He switched rooms with Roxas a week ago." He grinned, saluting his brother and closing the window. Leon just shook his head. Walking over to the far right and threw a pebble. One was all it took for Cloud to open his window.

"Leon?" Cloud rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "It's late. What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for you. Because..." He got out his ukulele and started strumming a soft tune. "Wise men say, only fools rush in. But I can't help, falling in love with you. Shall I stay? Will it be a sin? If I can't help falling in love with you."

"Leon.." Cloud was looking down at the usually indifferent man pour his heart put into the song.

"Like a river flows. Surely to the sea. Darling so it goes, some things were meant to be. Take my hand, take my whole life too. For I can't help falling in love with you. For I can't help falling in love with you." He strummed. Cloud just stood there frozen at the spot not really knowing what to do. Leon waited for an answer. Cloud then motioned for him to wait a minute. After a few moments Cloud was standing face to face with Leon. Wearing nothing but a t-shirt and boxers.

"You sir are a hopeless romantic. And I love you for that." He stated cupping the side of Leon's cheek and pulling him down for a kiss. Leon pulled away.

"Really?" Cloud smiled giving him another kiss.

"Does that answer your question?" Leon's lips twitched upwards into a smile reserved for family members and on occasion a few friends. But for Cloud, Leon would smile as many times as his heart would let him. Within reason.

"Hmm? I think you should kiss me again. I don't think I understood it properly." He smirked. Trailing his hands down Cloud's waist bringing him closer. The blond man smiled and gave him another kiss, this time Leon kissed back nibbling at his lips. Pulling away he leaned down to bury his head into the crook of Cloud's neck. "I really love you." He mumbled. Cloud laughed stroking Leon's hair.

"I love you too. I can't believe it took you 6 years to realize it." At those words Leon looked up.

"Really? That long? You've waited that long for me to confess to you?"

"You really aren't the emotional type."

"True. But when I'm with you..."

"You turn into a real goof."

"You could say I'm Goofy about you."

"Hahaha, turns out the apples don't fall far from the tree." Cloud stated smiling. Leon quirked an eyebrow at him. "You and your little brother are more alike than you'd ever wish to admit...Then again, I guess we Strifes can't help but fall for you Leonharts."

"I see." Leon replied. "Your brother and my brother are...you know."

"I know. They hooked up a while ago. Roxas told me how much of a goof Sora was. Just like you...Now..." Cloud stated kissing Leon for the umpteenth time that night. Pulling away from the other's lips he grabbed a hold of the other man's collar. "Let's mosey." Cloud grinned, pulling Leon up to his room. The brunet man happily complied.

At lunch the next day Yuffie looked at Leon with a big grin on her face.

"You look happy." She stated while Leon was taking a swig of soda. "I'm glad you two finally fucked. I'm so reassured to know that you were on top." The usually stoic man spit the contents of his drink out on the table. She happily patted Leon on the back and skipped merrily on her way. Leaving Leon with a stupefied expression on his face.


End file.
